


One Last Time

by KimPirimiriAh



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dark Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimPirimiriAh/pseuds/KimPirimiriAh
Summary: Sana’s bright personality was put a test when an unexpected downfall in her career was immediately followed by a fatal accident that killed her lover.One night, she abandoned all hope and loses the will to live...but Wonpil, a spirited man who lives next to Sana’s unit prevents her from taking her own life. From then on, their lives become intertwined but the darkness in Sana’s mind began corrupting her.Can Wonpil save Sana from her own darkness?





	1. Black and White

Sana was walking slowly towards the railing of the veranda as if she was being gently pushed by the cold and crisp air that felt like death was welcoming her. Her mind was as dark as the night sky and not even a single star shined that night.

The lady in black dress slowly climbed up the railing and stood still. Her eyes was fixed at the pitch black sky like she was facing her own mind. She had already decided to put everything to an end tonight. All those pain, criticisms, frustrations, and burden that she had carried all along will be gone soon. All she had to do is take a step and...

A man wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants in white went out of his unit as he stretched out and yawned loudly. His peripheral vision suggested that he had to face the other side of his veranda. The man’s eyes bulged upon seeing Sana standing above the edge of her unit’s veranda. Fear, worry, and panic manifested on his angelic face.

“Miss... what are you trying to do? Get down!”

Sana stood still as if she didn’t hear the man pleading at her.

The man noticed the tears falling down from her face. “Hey, look at me!” He waved his hands up in the air to make himself noticed. “Whatever it is you’re going through right now, jumping over this building won’t solve it! There has to be another way!”

Sana turned her face at the man from the other side. “What if there isn’t?”

Her words struck Wonpil like thunder, but the latter was quick to think of an answer. “Then continue looking for it until you find it. There has to be one! I’ll help you, I promise! Just don’t jump then fall to your death!” The man said reassuringly. He felt her pain just by looking through her eyes that were gleaming with sadness. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve already abandoned my hopes.” The lady stepped her right foot forward, ready to face her demise at any moment.

The man felt his blood rushing through his veins. Gathering all his strength, he quickly dashed and leaped from his veranda to the other side where the lady was attempting to jump over. He almost made it, but he lost his balance and tripped over. Luckily, he was able to grasp the metal rail that surrounded the veranda.

“Help!!!” He yelled as he mustered his remaining strength. The lady turned back and she gasped upon seeing the man begging for his life.

“Please... please... please... I don’t want to die yet! Please help me!” He was yelling like a kid who was begging to be saved.

Sana went down and rushed to help the poor man save himself from falling down. She pulled him with all her might until the man was able to help himself get back to Sana’s veranda.

The man panted as he lied down on the floor. “Thank you. I thought I was going to be a goner.”

“What the fuck was that?” Sana glared at him. She was annoyed at the man’s crazy antics.

“Well, at least you’re still alive.” The man smiled at Sana while he was still catching his breath. “I’m Wonpil. You can thank me later.”

Sana’s eyes looked at him with fury. “And why would I thank you? You took away my chance!”

Wonpil looked straight at Sana as the lady was expressing her anger at him. He was oblivious to her remarks since he was caught off guard with Sana’s eyes. “You have beautiful eyes.” He replied out of nowhere.

Sana took his response negatively. “What the fuck? Are you a pervert? Get out of my unit!” Sana pulled Wonpil and furiously hit him as she shoved him away.

Wonpil resisted. “What? Hey! I’m sorry! I’m not a pervert! I’m just telling the truth!”

Sana yelled back. “I don’t care! Get out of here before I call the security!”

Wonpil abstained Sana’s punches, which almost felt like tickles to him. “I’ll only leave if you promise you won’t do it again!”

“No.” It was a blunt reply.

“Then I’m not leaving.”

“Ugh. Why are you so annoying?!?”

Wonpil crossed his arms and faked an irritated expression. “Why are you such a knucklehead?” He proceeded towards the couch in Sana’s living room and sat comfortably. The man in white stared at Sana and attempted to persuade her with his eyes looking at her like how a puppy wishes attention from its owner. “Just let me stay here until my brother comes back, please?” 


	2. Strawberry Cake

  
Sana frowned and crossed her arms as she responded to Wonpil’s request. “I won’t baby sit you. Get out of my unit.” She turned her back on him coldly and walked out to the veranda again.

“I just wanted to be with someone. I’ve been alone for a long time since my brother left.”

Sana froze when she heard the loneliness in Wonpil’s voice. She didn’t expect him, a man with seemingly joyful aura, to sound like he was in solitude for so long. Her memories of being left alone came back along with the pain it carried. She didn’t want the man who prevented her from jumping off the building feel the same, especially now that he found someone who can be with him.

“All right, but it can’t be that long, okay?” Sana turned around to face Wonpil again. She saw how Wonpil’s eyes glowed with happiness as she spoke. Somehow, she felt something good for the first time, like a pinch of weight from her emotional baggage subsided as she granted Wonpil’s request. “When is your brother coming back?”

Wonpil shook his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know, but I know he will!”

“What do you want to do now?” Sana asked. 

Wonpil rested his palm in his chin in a thinking position. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit hungry. Can we go out and grab something to eat?”

Sana crossed her arms and softly tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor as she thought of her response. She wouldn’t want to drag an innocent man into her mess.

“You don’t want to? It’s not like I’m asking you out on a date.” Wonpil pouted.

Sana shrugged off Wonpil’s reaction. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Then what’s holding you back?” Wonpil asked. “Come on, I know a place that would brighten you up!” He stood up, walked towards Sana and grabbed her hand. Sana’s cheeks blushed as Wonpil escorted her out of the unit.

===

The train station was at the peak of its busy hours when Wonpil and Sana arrived. People rushed in haphazard directions as they went out of the train that just made its stop.

Wonpil held Sana’s hand as they entered the train. “Come on.”

Sana just followed Wonpil and avoided looking at the passengers’ faces. She forgot to bring her face mask, something that she always use to camouflage herself when she goes out.

Wonpil pointed at a vacant seat and brought Sana to it. “There. Take a seat.”

Sana accepted Wonpil’s kind gestures. “Thank you. How about you?”

“I’ll just stand here in front of you. Don’t worry about me. It’s just a few stations anyway.” Wonpil held on the hanging strap as he smiled at Sana. He felt happy to see a soft smile on Sana’s face as she looked at him.

Wonpil’s smile eventually faded when he noticed Sana feeling uncomfortable. He looked around and saw people on the other side of the train whispering with each other. One of them gave Sana a judgmental look.

“Don’t mind them.”

Sana averted her gaze back at Wonpil. She never felt comfortable whenever people recognized her in public areas but Wonpil made her feel secured even when they have just met over an hour ago.

The train began to slow down as it approached Sana and Wonpil’s destination.

Wonpil offered his hand as the train came to a halt. “Shall we?”

Sana nodded. She held Wonpil’s hand and proceeded to descend the train. They walked out of the train station and headed towards the place Wonpil suggested.

The place is not frequented by too much people as compared to Sana and Wonpil’s residence. Sana enjoyed the freedom of not being noticed by people as she comfortably paraded the streets with her newly found acquaintance.

“You’re no longer afraid of me, aren’t you?”

Sana blushed as she saw Wonpil smirking at her.

“Cut it off. I’m not afraid of you. It’s just... You can’t expect people to immediately gain their trust when you’ve just met. You appear to be harmless but it’s better to be safe than regret it later.”

Wonpil showed Sana another of his puppy-like aegyo. “I’m harmless?” He laughed.

Before Sana could protest, Wonpil pointed his finger at the café that was located at a street corner. “We’re almost there.”

Sana found the huge red cup affixed beside the café door pleasing. She pushed the door and they both entered the café.

Wonpil was surprised as he saw only a few visited the café. It was usually visited by tourists and locals who enjoy its organic desserts and drinks.

Sana offered to order for the two of them. “What are you having?”

“The strawberry cake is my favorite.” Wonpil answered.

“Two slices of strawberry cake, please.” Sana handed over her card to the staff who appeared to be whispering something to her fellow staff as she processed the order. Sana worried that they have identified her but she shrugged off the idea in her head.

When their order was called, Sana carried the tray and she settled with Wonpil at a vacant area.

“Do you like strawberries, too?” Wonpil asked.

Sana took a bite of the cake as she nodded. “I love its flavor.” She was contented with how the cake was done. It was fluffy and the strawberry flavor was perfectly balanced with the milky cream coated on top.

Wonpil took the fresh strawberry and ate it first. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“It was the least I could do for saving me earlier.”

Wonpil lowered his voice and leaned closer to Sana. “I can tell from your eyes that you’re carrying a heavy baggage. I’m just here if you want someone to talk to.”

Sana let out a deep sigh as she composed her thoughts. Wonpil was right. She was keeping her pent up emotions to herself for quite a long time already.

“The reason why I hesitated to come with you... It’s because a lot of them hate me and I don’t want you to receive unnecessary hate.”

“Why would they hate you? You don’t look like a bad person.” Wonpil objected.

Sana shook her head. “I worked for a company that formulated medicines. I was part of the group that was sort of dragged into a political agenda, which severely affected our careers.”

“I haven’t heard of that but... is there an investigation going?” Wonpil inquired.

“We lost the case. They made it appear like we’ve formulated a faulty medicine. I’m certain that the medicine we launched is safe. I don’t understand why they linked the medicine to unexplained deaths of patients. They had it broadcasted in mainstream media, that’s why people knew about us... including me.”

Wonpil frowned. “That’s awful.”

“I had someone to rely on during that moment of my life. Though, life is indeed an extremely difficult teacher at times. The only person I clinged to whenever I felt down died in a fatal car crash. Since then, my mind was dragged into the abyss of darkness. I isolated myself because I can no longer endure it whenever people give me those darn judgmental looks. I don’t think I deserve to be punished for not doing something terrible. I thought being alone would make me feel better but I was wrong. That’s why I decided to put everything to an end.”

Sana did not notice her tears falling out from her eyes as she confessed her struggles.

Wonpil held Sana’s hand. “It’s okay. Let it all out.” Sana was surprised when she heard Wonpil sniffing. He was beginning to cry, too, which made Sana laugh a bit. “You’ll get through this.”

Sana wiped her tears and showed a warm smile on her face. “Thank you, Wonpil.” Having someone who listened to her somehow made her heart feel lighter.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about everything that came into their mind. At this point, Sana did not care anymore with the number of people staring at them.

===

Sana tapped her key card and the door of her unit clicked open.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in? I can sleep in your living room.” Wonpil said.

“It’s okay, Wonpil. Don’t worry about me.” Sana answered.

“You’re not going to do it, right?”

Sana showed Wonpil a reassuring smile. “You’ve done so much for me tonight and it made me realize something. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Okay... I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Wonpil hoped for an affirmative response.

Sana was all alone for quite a long time and having Wonpil by her side made her feel totally different. Wonpil’s radiance definitely banished the darkness that polluted Sana’s mind. She obviously wanted to see him again. “Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Really? Wow. I hope it’s tomorrow already.” Wonpil said those words while yawning.

Sana laughed. She found it cute. “Go to sleep now. You must be tired already.”

”Wait, I haven’t asked your name yet.”

”It’s Sana.” 

“Alright, then. Good night, Sana.” Wonpil winked at her as Sana waved goodbye and closed her door. 


	3. A horror movie date?

Sana heard a soft knock on her door. As expected, it was Wonpil when she opened the door.

“Good morning!” It was a gloomy morning but Wonpil’s smile was brighter than the sun hiding beneath the clouds. His eye wrinkles appeared as he smiled, which appears to be attractive on Sana’s perspective.

“You’re early...” Sana noticed that Wonpil is wearing the similar outfit he wore last night. “...and you’re wearing white again. Did you even take a bath?” She leaned towards Wonpil and smelled him. She felt relaxed with the aroma of Wonpil’s shirt - a mixture of lavender, sandalwood, tarragon, and spearmint.

Wonpil smirked at her. “Now you’re creeping me out.”

Sana pulled herself back and slapped Wonpil’s arm. “I just loved your scent! Don’t exaggerate it.”

“I’m just joking.” He laughed. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Where are we going?” Sana inquired.

“Your call.”

===

“Two tickets, please.” Sana obtained the cinema passes from the attendant as she handed over her payment.

“Are we really about to watch a horror movie?” Sana noticed the concern on Wonpil’s face.

“Why? Are you afraid?”

The attendant looked strangely at Sana as she spoke.

Wonpil shook his head. “I actually like watching horror movies. Not everyone likes it. I’m surprised you like it, too.”

Sana hummed. “Hmm. I apologize in advance just in case you get hit later.”

Wonpil touched his right arm. “Oh my. I should have brought my pain reliever cream.”

“Do you want to get hit now?” Sana jokingly glared at him.

“Save that for later.” Wonpil laughed and he took Sana’s hand. “Let’s go?”

Sana nodded and both of them proceeded to enter the cinema. ‘Why is he so touchy?’ She thought to herself. Truth is, she felt safe whenever Wonpil held his hand.

===

Sana and Wonpil sat beside each other. They were the only viewers who chose to seat at the fourth row of the cinema. Sana scouted the cinema and noticed that there were very few people who watched the horror movie. This made her remember something that her friend always used to tell her: “Why would I pay to scare myself?”

Watching horror stories are both their thing but Wonpil appears to be terribly scared with the scenes.

Wonpil repeatedly covers his face with his right hand and peeks through it by slightly leaving a space between his middle and ring fingers. Sana can’t contain her laughter whenever Wonpil would jump off his seat when he becomes shocked by the scene they are watching.

During climax, Wonpil covered his face with both hands. Sana teased him by pulling down both his hands just in time when the most terrifying part of the movie was shown. Wonpil screamed at the top of his lungs, which shocked Sana and her scream as well. They looked at each other and laughed at each other’s craziness.

“Let’s not do this again, okay?” Wonpil said as he held his chest. His heart was beating fast not mainly because of the scene that terrified him but rather, his heart was fluttered with the genuine smile on Sana’s face.

===

The park was situated on top of a mountainous trail. Wonpil and Sana had to take a ride to reach the peak. They both enjoyed the 360 degree view of the city and the serene atmosphere of the park that was covered with silver grass fields.

They both sat comfortably on the bench that was affixed under the tree.

Sana took the chance to know Wonpil more. “Would you mind if I ask you something?”

“Hm?” Wonpil hummed. He turned his face to Sana. “What is it?”

“Your brother... How is he?”

Wonpil sighed and articulated his thoughts. “Actually... We kinda had a misunderstanding.” His eyes glistened as he recalled his memories. “I think my brother became fed up with his overprotective older brother. Maybe I was too strict on him. One day, I woke up and noticed that he isn’t around anymore.

I always tell myself that he will come back but he didn’t. I don’t think he’ll come back anymore, Sana.”

Sana felt bad for Wonpil. She held Wonpil’s hand and looked at him reassuringly. “I want you to know this. If there’s one thing that you’ve given me that night, it’s hope. Hope that something unexpected would turn things right. He’ll show up when you least expect it... because if not, I will help you find him.”

Wonpil smiled as he wiped his tears. “I’m glad I saved you that night.”

“And I’m thankful that you came into my life that night.” Sana gave him a gentle pat on his back. “Isn’t it funny how we took turns on ‘saving’ each other?”

“Maybe we were fated to know each other this way because we have something to give one another.” Wonpil answered. “Then I guess we have each other’s back from now on?”

Sana nodded. “Got your back, Pil.”

===

Sana and Wonpil walked on their way home from the train station. They took a detour from their usual route to buy more time. The two were already starting to enjoy each other’s company.

It was already approaching dinner time and people began frequenting the streets. Wonpil’s attention was caught when he saw a familiar looking hoodie worn by a tall young man who has a slim body. He was about to cross the street when Wonpil saw him.

Wonpil pointed at the young man’s back. “I think it’s my brother. Let’s go after him.”

Sana walked fast but Wonpil’s pace was faster than her. The man in white followed his target while Sana walked behind him.

The young man crossed the street and as he turned right, Wonpil’s eyes widened. It was definitely his younger brother.

“S...Seungmin?” He gasped. “Why...” He wondered why his brother was on his way to the hospital. He felt something bad about it.

“Let’s follow him inside.”

Sana nodded and she marched quickly with Wonpil as they followed where Seungmin was headed to. 


	4. Life Support

An exodus of people filled the busy streets of the city and they marched against Wonpil and Sana’s way.  
  
Wonpil was oblivious to the number of people he bumped into. His eyes were fixated on Seungmin who just entered the hospital building. He walked too fast and unintentionally left Sana behind.  
  
Sana shouted at him. “Hey, Pil! Wait up!” A certain number of people glanced at her and looked confused with her actions.

  
“Who is she screaming at?” One person asked his companion. Sana heard the stranger’s remarks, but she did not bother. She already lost track of Wonpil but she continued to cross the street and proceeded to enter the hospital.  
  
The hospital had wide hallways and was well-lit. Sana navigated the floors one by one but she did not see Wonpil nor Seungmin. She continued to rummage the floors while resisting the hospital’s pungent smell.  
  
Sana was catching her breath upon reaching the third floor. There, she saw a young man wearing the same hoodie. She had no doubts – it must be Wonpil’s younger brother. She was stunned at how Seungmin resembled his older brother’s face. Although, Seungmin looked worn out and his eyes suggested that he had not been able to sleep decently for weeks, or even months.  
  
Before Sana could approach Seungmin, the doctor came out of the patient’s room and signaled Seungmin to speak with him. Sana walked slowly towards them and heard the doctor’s words. Memories of her former lover crossed into her mind as she heard the doctor say the words life support, no hope for recovery, and three days. She shrugged off the idea out of her mind. Sana turned and saw a teardrop cascaded down his cheeks. The young man felt limp and almost fell to the ground. The doctor assisted him to take his seat. There, Seungmin covered his face with his palms and began shaking uncontrollably. He was mumbling incoherent things as streams of tears flowed faster – faster than Sana’s heartbeat when she heard Seungmin say “Wonpil hyung”. Sana wondered where Wonpil could be at this time. She did not understand why Seungmin mentioned his brother’s name and cried for him like he was about to die.  
  
Sana noticed that the door was not closed shut, leaving a small space in between. She sneaked near the door to take a sight of the patient. A great terror overlooked Sana and she covered her mouth with her hands as she began to feel her tears welling up. The person she was looking for was lying on the hospital bed. She badly wanted to forget the sight of his body being connected to a maze of tubes. ‘This is impossible.’ She thought.  
  
“Sana! There you are!”  
  
Sana heard his voice. It was Wonpil. He wondered why Sana looked terribly devastated. Wonpil looked beside Sana and saw his brother wailing in tears.  
  
“Seungmin?”  
  
Wonpil scrunched his forehead and slowly approached his brother. He could not understand why Sana and his brother were crying like someone is about to die. Sana, on the other hand, appeared to Wonpil like she has seen a ghost.  
  
Wonpil slowly approached his younger brother. “Seungminnie?”  
  
Seungmin only heard the doctor’s words and his own breathing.   
  
Wonpil started to get annoyed with Seungmin ignoring him. “Hey, stop treating me like a ghost.” He attempted to hit his younger brother’s arm but got surprised when his hand passed through Seungmin’s arm.  
  
Wonpil’s eyes widened as he stared at his hand. “What is happening?” He looked at Sana with eyes begging for an answer. Sana looked at Seungmin who walked on his way inside the patient’s room.  
  
Wonpil’s chest began pounding as he followed Seungmin’s footsteps. He was horrified and felt weak upon seeing himself lying on the hospital bed. He refused to believe it and rushed towards his brother who held his body’s hand.  
  
Wonpil’s voice cracked as he fought the urge to cry. “Seungmin, look at me. This is me, Wonpil. I’m your brother. Please… please look at me. I’m here! I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
The doctor came in and spoke shortly to Seungmin. “I know it’s difficult. I’m giving you time to think about it. Please excuse me.”  
  
Seungmin’s sobs punched through Wonpil’s chest. Every teardrop felt like the pain is an open wound. Wonpil wished he could give his brother a tight embrace but he wouldn’t feel it. Tears burst like rain, spilling down his face.  
  
Sana entered the room and she saw a picture of grief and devastation across Wonpil’s face. She hated to see it. It wasn’t the Wonpil she knew.  
  
“Wonpil…” Sana spoke as she wiped her tears.  
  
Wonpil and Seungmin both looked at Sana. Seungmin’s eyes were already red from crying hard. His eyes suddenly filled with rage when he recognized Sana’s face.   
  
“It’s you. You’re the one who has to be blamed!” Seungmin let go of his brother’s hand and stood up to face Sana. He gritted his teeth as he spoke with fury. “That medicine of yours caused all of this!”

Sana wanted the ground to swallow her alive upon hearing Seungmin’s revelation. She refused to believe Seungmin’s claims and seeing Wonpil in his condition doubled her pain.

“Please tell him it’s not your fault.” Wonpil spoke.

Sana looked at him and responded with a disagreeing look.

“Get out of here.” Seungmin said with a monotonous voice.

Sana submitted to Seungmin’s demand and she ran out of the room.

“Sana, wait!” Wonpil followed her outside.

Sana couldn’t believe all of it. Suddenly, she realized why people looked at her strangely whenever she conversed with Wonpil. She ran as fast as she could. How could this happen? She thought.

Sana wished she had jumped off the building that night. These couldn’t have happened if everything ended that night. She wanted to tell Seungmin that she could see his brother, but Sana is certain that Seungmin would not believe her. Well, nobody did, except for the man who saved her that night.

Everything came back into Sana’s mind - the judgments, her failures, the betrayals, and the loss of her loved one. Wonpil had rescued her from the darkness, but knowing about Wonpil’s condition brought back the darkness inside her. She couldn’t understand why fate let it happen to her and Wonpil.

Sana ran as fast as she could. She was already panting when she reached the elevator of the condominium where she lived. When the elevator door opened, she quickly entered and pressed the close button repeatedly. Sana frantically pressed the floor numbers, missing the correct number several times before she could hit it correctly.

Sana reached for her keys and opened the door of her unit as she arrived. She locked the door and carelessly tossed the keys, leaving it on the floor. She proceeded to the veranda once again. This time, she was certain that she would do it. Nobody would get in her way this time. Especially when Wonpil, or his soul, is not with her at this moment.

The sun was starting to set when Sana climbed up the edge of the veranda. She inhaled the city air one last time and began lifting her right foot as he exhaled.

Sana’s eyes widened in surprise. Tears filled her eyes as she felt something warm held her hand. She knew who it was. It felt like her world stopped for a moment when she remembered how comforting it was when she held his hand. Sana stepped back and looked down as she broke down into tears.

Her savior cuddled her in a warm and tight embrace. It was all she needed at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you keeping up after this chapter? 😬


	5. Last Night

Sana wanted to scream out her hatred and frustrations. When she felt like she had lost everything, Wonpil came and gave her the hope she needed. He is indeed her savior, he who became the light that cut through the darkness that occupied her. When Sana thought she had already began recovering from all the pain, life comes back at her with another blow. Why does life had to be cruel to her?

Sana wished everything was a dream, but it was real in all aspects. Albeit, it’s a mystery how fate made her and Wonpil meet each other that night.

The sun had already settled down and the skies have already changed its colors when Sana pulled herself from embracing Wonpil. Her eyes had become swollen from crying a river of tears. She looked at Wonpil with pleading eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

Wonpil cuddled her back with his arms. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Tears started to roll down his face again. He heard everything the doctor said to Seungmin. There was no hope for recovery and it would only take him three days or less to live. The rest was up to Seungmin’s hands now. Whatever his decision would be, Wonpil would accept it wholeheartedly.

“Just let me do it, Wonpil.” Sana begged. “They took everything from me and now you’re being taken away from me.”

“Stop it, Sana! I won’t let that happen!” Sana was startled with Wonpil’s disapproval. It was her first time to see him break down in tears. He was indeed hurting too. “I won’t forgive myself if I let you do it.”

Wonpil pulled Sana and brought her inside the living room. He pointed at a portrait that was lying on top of the shelf. It was a photo of Sana with her parents. Wonpil looked at her reassuringly. “The day I woke up alone, I heard someone hurting and I found you. Since then, I always saw you hurting every single day.”

Sana gave Wonpil a confused look. He knew all of it all this time? Before she could say anything, Wonpil continued speaking. “I didn’t want to leave while seeing you hurting. We are not that different, Sana.”

“What do you mean?”

“I attempted to take my own life.” Wonpil declared. “Seungmin thought it was because of the medicine you’ve formulated. I’m really sorry if it looked that way.”

Sana could not understand. Why would Wonpil, a person with the brightest personality, succumb to his own darkness?

“Maybe I know what you’re thinking now.” Wonpil sighed. “I thought everything would come to an end easily. I never imagined that I would be somehow trapped in between here and there. Every pain my brother felt is a blow to my gut. I love my brother so much but it’s too late. I’ve already given in to the darkness...and now it’s taking a toll on me. This is the reason why I did everything to save you from doing it... because I don’t want you to feel the same and you still have them, Sana.”

“Pil...” Sana ran into Wonpil and hugged him tightly again. “I don’t want to lose you!” She squeezed his arms as she cried out her pain.

“Promise me you won’t do it.” Wonpil’s voice started shaking as he embraced Sana back. He felt a weird force signaling him to let go. He did not want to set Sana free from his embrace.

Sana noticed she was beginning to lose grip of Wonpil. She broke from the embrace and was startled upon seeing Wonpil beginning to fade away.

Wonpil let his tears roll down his face as he showed Sana the brightest smile he could give for the last time.

===

It’s been two years since that night when Wonpil bid farewell to Sana. Those years were filled with a plethora of events and emotions. Sana held on to her unspoken promise that she will refrain from doing it again. It was not that easy. But Wonpil was right. She still had her parents. Days after Wonpil’s goodbye, Sana immediately went home and met her parents. They cuddled and cried with each other’s hugs. It felt like a huge weight was unloaded from Sana’s heart.

A number of investigations also happened. A group of experts petitioned for reinvestigation of the case and it was proven that the medicine formulated by Sana’s company is free from any defect. It was a foul play to cover up for the incompentencies of the government officials who assumed the position at that time. Since then, Sana and her workmates’ names were cleared from all malicious claims.

When everything was settled, Sana began recalling her thoughts. She only met Wonpil for a couple of days and yet it felt like she had already known him for years. She wished he was here so she could thank him for saving her. If not for him, she wouldn’t be able to see how justice was served in their favor. Albeit, she couldn’t understand why she felt something was still lacking, like a hole was left open in her heart.

Sana also found out that the unit adjacent to hers had been abandoned for a long time. She felt somehow annoyed when she realized how Wonpil acted like he didn’t know his condition.

Sana revisited the places she and Wonpil had been to. She had done it repeatedly over the past two years and hoped for Wonpil’s spirit to greet her. It felt totally different this time, since people acted like nothing happened and respected her presence whenever she walked the streets. There’s no more reason to use face masks and hide herself.

One day, Sana was on her way to the café that served organic food. It was still early in the morning and the streets were not yet filled with people. Sana enjoyed breathing the fresh autumn air as she appreciated the brick wood designs of the buildings that were built along her way.

Sana’s attention was caught at the corner of the street when she saw a slim man wearing a black cap backwards, a brown jacket with a black innershirt, dark pants and a black sling bag. The slender man was crossing the street and he appeared to be appreciating the guitar man who was playing his music down the street.

Sana walked quickly and followed the man, who appears to be walking in the same destination with hers. Before he could reach the cross road, a powerful wind blew towards him and blown his cap away. He tried to catch it but he lost his grip.

Sana followed and she picked up the cap when it fell near her. Her tears started to build up when she saw the man turn around to her direction.

The man was relieved upon seeing Sana holding his cap. “Ahh. There you have it.”

Sana missed that smile. He walked towards her and the wind carried the scent he was wearing, the same scent she loved when she saw him for the second time. It must be his favorite.

Sana held on the cap as she fought back her tears. He pursed his lips when he noticed tears welling up in Sana’s eyes. “Are you okay, miss?”

The man felt something weird. It felt like he had already seen the young woman in front of her somewhere but he could not remember. Was it a dream?

“You seem familiar to me. What’s your name?”

“Sana.” Her tears fell as she said her name.

Wonpil wiped her tears. “It’s a beautiful name! It reminds me of a light at the end of a dark tunnel... or a savior maybe?”

Sana laughed at him. “Why are you laughing? What’s funny with it?” The man pouted his lips like a kid.

Its been two years since she last saw him and now what she had wished to see again was right in front of her.

“It’s nice to see you.” Sana said with a warm smile as she handed over the man’s cap.

“It’s nice to see you too, Sana. I’m Wonpil!” He extended his hand to her, offering a handshake. Sana accepted his hand. It still felt warm and comforting... Truth be told, it was the last piece needed to fill the hole in her heart.

Sana thought it was Wonpil who saved her from the darkness, but fate has its own tricky way of intertwining their destinies. Turns out, they were really made to save each other from their own darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for the second part of Wonpil and Sana’s story. 🍀❤️


End file.
